


Stark Parties

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Gift Giving, Russian Squad, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Twenty Nine of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p> </p><p>Wanda goes to one of Tony's Christmas parties, and brings a gift for the Vision. He had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: Person A usually the least romantic of the two, has gotten person B an extravagant gift. Person B got A an electric can opener.

Wanda hurriedly pulled her jacket on, grabbing the box from the table and rushing out the door. Pietro and Natasha followed. "Bye, guys, we're off to Tony's Christmas party!" the latter shouted over her shoulder. The group ignored Vladimir's grunt of response, Anatoly's quick goodbye, and Kurt's half-hearted wave, as they were more focused on getting downstairs and catching a taxi. 

With the young psychic squished between her twin brother and her best friend, the ride to the Tower was very uncomfortable. Wanda caught herself thankful for the short commute, and continued to twist the present in her lap in worry.

"Is that for Vision?" Natasha asked, looking down at the small gift.

Wanda glanced up, startled. "Oh, umm, yes, of course!" she said. She adjusted the bow on top. "It took me a while to find something for him. I hope he likes it." 

The other woman laughed. "I'm sure it will, coming from you. Oh, Pietro, don't bother. I'll pay." The taxi had slid to a stop at the curb, and Pietro was digging his wallet out of his jacket.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. His hand froze, halfway to his pocket.

Natasha nodded and reached over Wanda to pat his leg. "Yeah, go on in. I'll be in soon." She waved them off, Wanda slowing before following her brother into the chaos that was a Stark party.

Wanda's breath caught in her throat. There were so many people, it was so loud and bright, and was that Vision? Wait, where'd he go, she just saw him a second ago! The woman straightened her dress and smiled at her seemingly worried brother. "I'm fine. You go have fun!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natasha come in and make a beeline for the bar. Good thing they took a cab here. She sighed and began pushing through the crowd, eyes peeled for a flash of red skin. She was tempted to float above them, but she was wearing a dress and didn't want to risk it. A relieved smile made its way onto her face as she spotted Vision. He had swapped his usual outfit out for a suit (probably one of Tony's), and he looked  _stunning._ His blue eyes met her amber ones.

"Excuse me," he said politely to someone, then wove his way towards her. "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive. I've brought you something." Vision handed her a simple box, watching her carefully.

"Thank you! Here, take mine. I hope you like it." Wanda pressed her gift into Vision's waiting hand, lifting the lid off of her box. She was speechless, instead using her powers to take the pristine ruby necklace out of the case. "It's... beautiful..." she breathed.

"Here. Let me help you put it on," Vision said as he gently turned her around. He easily clasped it around her neck. "Let me see it."

Wanda obeyed, doing another 360 degree turn to face her sweetheart again. She smiled and admired the jewelry.

"It looks perfect with your dress," Vision commented. The pendant hung loosely over Wanda's chest, the red standing out against the midnight black. Suddenly, the woman paled.

"Oh... You're not going to like my gift at all..." she whispered. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Vision through her lashes, ashamed. "It's horrible compared to this."

Vision laughed and pulled the bow off. "Do not worry, my dear. It will be perfectly fine." He took the top off of the box, a small smile on his face. "An electric can opener. Well, it's the thought that counts. Besides-" he pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head- "you're my gift tonight." He fixed the bow to her dress. "Care to dance?"

Wanda nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her on to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written yesterday or the day before, I think. Like everything else with the Maximoffs, it's in the Russian Squad universe. 
> 
> Next Group: The Avengers!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
